A Life All On My Own
by IsabellaFire
Summary: You are the unacknowledged micronation of Stormfire, also known as Isabella Fire. Having recently revolted from America you now live on your own. How are you going to cope when your newly won freedom is suddenly taken away from you?
1. Chapter 1: A Peaceful Day Turned Brutal

**Chapter 1: A Peaceful Day Turned Brutal**

It was another quiet day, the birds were chirping, the wind blowing slowly through the trees. You open your eyes and sigh. "Another quiet day," you say, slowly getting up, sitting on the edge of your bed for a moment before getting to your feet. As you get dressed into your daily outfit of jeans, black leather boots, green cotton polo, and brown leather vest you think back to a month ago...  
_"I'm sick of your bossy attitude! I just want to do what I think is best! Not listen to you all of the time!"_  
_"Dude, calm down!..."_  
_"No, don't say that to me! I'm sick of your constant use of like, dude, and hell. Why can't you just speak normally!"_  
_"Why? Because I'm the hero! All hero's talk like me!"_  
_"No they don't! Only idiots talk like you!"_  
_"I'm no idiot! I'm the hero! Are you challenging that?"_  
_"Yes I am! I want to be free! Like you wanted to be free..."_  
You slowly shake your head. America truly was an idiot. "I don't know how I even managed to live under him for so long. Ugh. No more of this. I've got work to do," you say, pulling on your brown leather gloves and putting your medium length brown hair back into a pony tail before grabbing your brown oval glasses off of the night stand and putting them on. As you head for your bedroom door you stop in front of your bedroom mirror. Blue-green eyes stare back from a pale white face. You close your eyes and immediately return to that day. You shudder and head out of your room.

~In your kitchen after breakfast~

You just manage to finish your small breakfast consisting of radishes, carrots, and strawberries, all from your garden outside, when there is a knock at your door.  
"Stormfire! Stormfire!" a familiar voice calls out. You go to the door and open it, smiling down at Sealand.  
"Hey there. You have great timing. I just finished breakfast,"  
"Great! Can we go play now?" Sealand asks, looking up at you. You sigh and smile slightly.  
"Well...I guess so. I worked all day yesterday so I guess that a little play today won't hurt me," you say, letting Sealand lead you outside by the hand. "_He's so sweet. I'm so glad that he's my friend," _you think to yourself.  
"Stormfire, why do you work all the time?" Sealand asks you, still leading you to who knows where, "You're young. You should be having fun! Like me!"  
"Sea," you say, "I'm 23. And I have a nation to look after," you sigh, "And just where are we going?"  
"To the lake I found yesterday! It's really cool, you can see right to the bottom!"  
"Right to the bottom then...hmm..." you say, your voice trailing off as the lake appears from between the trees. "Wow...Sea...this is beautiful!"  
"I know!" Sealand responds, looking around. You immediately understand and smile, letting go of his hand and taking off down the shore line with a laugh. "Hey! No fair!" he cries, running after you.

~One Hour Later~

"Yes...I win!...Peter..." you pant, looking around for your friend and calling him by his human name as you always did when you were outside of your house. "Peter?" you repeat once again, now getting slightly puzzled. Just where was he? You head to the edge of the lake and look down along the shore line. "_I can't have run that fast," _ you think, walking slowly down the rocky sand the way you had just come. "Peter?" you call again, going stiff when you feel something slippery and slimy grab your leg. "What the-?! Yuck! Get off of me!" you say in disgust, bending down to remove the slimy thing from your leg. As you are trying to get your fingers around what ever it was that had a hold of your leg, a shadow falls across your body. You stiffen and look up, eyes widening in fear at the hideous sight looming over you. It hisses, red, chunky drool falling from its mouth onto your vest. Before you can react, it rears up and starts to drag you under the water.  
"Isabella!" Peter calls out appearing from behind a tree. "Isabella...what is that?" he exclaims, watching in shock as the creature drags you slowly under the water. "No! Isabella! I'll help you!" Peter cries, running to grab your now outstretched hands. Before he can reach you, however, a slimy tentacle hits him, sending him backward into a tree and knocking him unconscious. As the water of the lake slowly goes over your head you think_..."So this is the end then?"_ before breathing in water, choking, and blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2: Prisoner and Rescuer

**Chapter 2: Prisoner and Rescuer**

~In the underwater prison~

"Ugh...where am I?" you say coughing up the water from inside your lungs before moaning and attempting to sit up. You let out another groan when your body screams in defiance to your sudden movement. With a resigned sigh, you flop back down to the floor and look at your prison from the ground. It was damp and smelled of mainly of mold and long dead things, possibly the former inhabitants of the chamber. You look down at your legs, noticing that nothing was restraining you. A quick self check notes the same about your wrists, and reassures you that nothing had been removed from your person.  
"Well, isssss my little prissssoner finally awake?" a voice hisses from all around you. You gasp in shock and jump, but immediately hiss in pain when your reaction stresses your already overstressed muscles. "Ah, it would appear sssso. Well then, welcome to your new home," the voice coos with a hiss before fading away.  
"Damn it," you exclaim under your breath, struggling to get up. You almost manage to get onto your feet when your legs give out from under you. You fall to the floor, hitting your head on the cold slimy stones, blacking out once more.

~Back at the lake, at the same time~

Peter slowly opens his eyes, letting out a quiet moan as he did, raising a hand to rub at his head. "Ouch, that hurts," he says quietly before remembering the reason for his bump. "Oh no! Isabella!" He scrambles to his feet and runs over to the water. "No. She can't be gone. You bloody bastard, give her back!" he screams at the water. "I'll get her back! I will!" he continues to yell, his eyes now tearing up slightly. He sits down on the ground and hugs his knees, letting his tears run down his legs. "If only I knew how..." he chokes out, burying his head between his knees.  
"Aiya!" A voice says softly from behind Peter, "What is wrong western...Sealand?"  
Peter looks up in shock, "China...?" he says, looking up to see China standing above him. With another sob, Peter gets up and embraces China, burying his face in China's robes. China sighs and puts one arm around the distraught boy.  
"What is wrong? Who must you get back?" China asks, his panda shifting around to get a look at Peter.  
"Isabella...a...a beast took her..."  
"Who is Isabella?"  
Sealand pulls away from China, tears still in his eyes. "Stormfire," he says in a hoarse whisper, "My only friend. The only one who acknowledges me as a nation,"  
China nods slowly, remembering a loud argument between America and Britain over someone called Stormfire.  
Peter looks up at China. "You can help! You're a big nation, you're powerful. You can help me get Isabella back!" he says excitedly.  
China looks down at Peter in shock, shaking his head. "No, I don't think so..." he starts to say, trailing off when he sees just how desperate Peter is. "I help," he amends, sitting down. "Now, what happened?"


	3. Chapter 3: Another Nation Trapped

**Chapter 3: Another Nation Trapped**

~At China's house~

After much talking China persuaded Sealand to leave the lake and return to his, China's, house to call up the aid of other countries. When China rounded the last bend in the road before his house he stopped short at the sight of Britain, standing with his back to the road, obviously waiting for China. China continues forward, clearing his throat to get Britain's attention.  
"Ah, China, there you are, I've been waiting for...wait, what are you doing here you little pip-squeak?!" Britain exclaims at the sight of Sealand.  
"Saving Stormfire!" Sealand exclaims. China sighs and quickly explains the entire situation.  
"Well, you know, that does sound a little odd," Britain agrees, "Now just where is that bloody frog? I've been waiting here for over an hour. He said he wouldn't be late!"  
"Aiya, our cooking contest is today! I totally forgot, I so sorry Britain," China apologizes.  
"Oh it's not your fault China, it's that bloody France's fault. He's the one who's not showing up," Britain says with a disgusted sigh. "Now just where could he be?"

~Back in the underwater prison~

You wake up to the sound of a heavy door slamming and what sounds like swear words in another language. "Uh...hello?" you call out, clearing your throat and calling out again, only louder. "Hello, is someone there?"  
"Ah, oui. It is I, the magnificent France," a voice responds. You look up, getting to your knees as France steps into one of the muddy beams of light that penetrate your cell. "_Huh, he doesn't look any better than I do,"_ you observe, quickly looking down at your own dirty attire, splashed with mud, mold, and soaking wet. You look up at France again, and notice that he is observing you closely.  
"Here, mon cher, let me help you up," he says, helping you to your feet and supporting you when you begin to sway. You smile a thanks as you get your footing, but almost as soon as you are steady on your feet you feel France feeling you in awkward places. You push his hands away and back away from him.  
"You keep your hands off of me," you snarl, raising your hands in self defense.  
"Onhonhon, are you scared of a little l'amour?" France says, moving towards you.  
You snarl and grab his arms, digging your nails into his arms, and slamming your knee into his vital regions. France doubles up in pain, releases you, and backs away. "Now will you leave me alone?" you snarl again.  
"Oui," is all he responds.  
"Good. Now that we are on better terms with each other, would you mind telling me why you are here?" you ask.  
"Not at all. I was just walking over to China's house, observing the natural beauty of this river I just happened to be passing when I was attacked by this grande slimy...thing," France says with a shrug, "The next thing that I know, I am being shoved here with you,"  
You glare coldly at France, causing his to back away slightly, before relating your own story. "Well, I was just playing with Sealand, I was having a race with him by this pond that he found, when I was attacked. I had finished first and was going back to find Sealand when a tentacle grabbed me, soon followed by a huge monster. Sealand tried to help me but the monster knocked him out. Oh, my name is Stormfire by the way,"  
"And mine is France," France says with a little bow.  
You smile back at France. "No hard feelings?" you ask.  
"Non. Not at all mon cher," he answers you.  
_"Well, he's not as bad now that he's behaving himself,"_ you think, _"And it would appear that he got here the same way that I did. I wonder why this monster's brought us here?"_


	4. Chapter 4: Remembering That Day

**Chapter 4: Remembering That Day**

~Back at China's house~

"Could France be with Stormfire?" Sealand asks, looking up at Britain.  
"No, don't be silly..."Britain starts to snap at Sealand, trailing off when he starts to think. "You know, you may just be right. He's stupid enough to get himself captured. China, where are you going?"  
"To call Japan," China responds, disappearing into his house. He reappears a few minutes later. "Japan is on his way,"  
Britain sighs. "He'll probably bring Italy and Germany with him,"  
"I'll go call Latvia!" Sealand exclaims, running into China's house to call his Baltic friend.  
Before Britain could comment, a soft footfall attracts his attention. "Oh, hi Japan,"  
"Hello Britain, hello China," Japan says with a slight bow.  
Just then Sealand walks out of China's house, a disappointed expression on his face.  
"Is Latvia coming?" China asks, already guessing the answer.  
"No, he said...hey Japan's here!" Sealand says, his expression lighting up when he sees Japan.  
"Hello Sealand. China told me you had a problem,"  
"Yes. My friend Stormfire's been captured by this hideous beast! It took her under the water at the pond where we were racing. I tried to rescue her but the beast knocked me out,"  
"Who is this Stormfire?" Japan asks.  
"America's rebellious sister," China answers, "The one who's called Isabella,"  
"Ah, Isabella," Japan says with a nod, "But are you sure she's still alive. If she's been taken under the water..."  
"Yes she is still alive! Britain you can do magic, you can use it to tell us if Stormfire's still alive. And if France is with her!" Sealand exclaims.  
"Alright," Britain says with a sigh, "I guess..."

~Back in the underwater prison~

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm being watched," you say with a sigh, opening your eyes and looking around. France was over a ways away from you trying to clean his cloths. You sigh and close your eyes again. _"At least when I lived with America I never had to worry about this happening to me. Oh, to be free again. Feeling the wind on my face. Breathing the fresh, cool air..."_ you think, tears coming to your eyes. _"Well, no use in hiding from the memory now," _you think in resignation, letting the memory of your freedom from America, one month ago today, on August 23, wash over you.  
_"I'm sick of your bossy attitude! I just want to do what I think is best! Not listen to you all of the time!"_  
_"Dude, calm down!..."_  
_"No, don't say that to me! I'm sick of your constant use of like, dude, and hell. Why can't you just speak normally!"_  
_"Why? Because I'm the hero! All hero's talk like me!"_  
_"No they don't! Only idiots talk like you!"_  
_"I'm no idiot! I'm the hero! Are you challenging that?"_  
_"Yes I am! I want to be free! Like you wanted to be free in the 1700's from Britain!"_  
_"That...that was different! I had a government, land, people. I had a chance!"_  
_"As do I! I have all of that! Land, people, a government. It doesn't matter if I don't have as much as you! I still have a chance! Just let me try it out on my own!"_  
_"No! You'll never survive out there! You'll..."_  
_"I'll what? Get captured? Ha! I have an army, I can fight. Do you doubt that too?"_  
_"No, I know you can fight. Damn it we're fighting right now,"_  
_"Not like this. Hand to hand fighting. With guns, knives, blunt objects. Like this,"_  
_"You...you wouldn't shoot me! You wouldn't dare!"_  
_"Oh, I'd dare alright. But I'm not going to kill you. Can't have America dead now can we? But I will injure you! Just let me have my freedom!"_  
Tears come to your eyes as you continue to remember your argument with America. He was a good person, just loud, obnoxious, and overly protective of you.  
"Stormfire, are you alright?" France says, coming over to you, a worried expression on his face. He goes down onto his knees and looks into your face.  
"Yeah, I'm alright. Just remembering my revolution from America, that's all,"  
"Ah, oui, you're the one who had America all sad," France says, sitting down and putting an arm around your shoulder.  
"He was so nice, just overly protective. When I wanted my freedom he didn't want to give it to me. So I had to fight him,"  
"How long ago was this?"  
"A month ago today," you say, leaning into France and resting your head on his shoulder.  
"Ah, today was the day you won your freedom. Come here mon cher," France says, pulling you closer. Knowing that he knows his boundaries with you, you don't resist.


	5. Chapter 5: Pasta Brothers

**Chapter 5: Pasta Brothers**

"I surrender! I surrender! Don't you see the white flag?! It means that I surrender!"  
You blink and raise your head from France's shoulder at the sound of the door to your cell slamming shut yet again. You sigh at the sound of fighting.  
"Ah, it sounds like the Italy brothers are here," France says, shaking his head in disgust.  
"The Italy brothers?" you ask, confused.  
"North and South Italy. They're always fighting since they were raised separately," France says, getting to his feet. He helps you to your feet before calling out..."Hey, will you two stop fighting? We have a guest with us,"  
The sound of fighting stops. "Big brother France is that you?"  
"Oui, it is I. Were you two captured by that slimy beast like I was?"  
"Si! We were walking along the beach when we were captured by this big, slimy, terrifying..." the voice trails off and is replaced by hyperventilation.  
You walk forward so that you can see the two brothers better. You stop in shock when you see the dark haired italian with his hands around his brother's neck, shaking his and yelling at him in Italian. "No, please don't do that! Stop!" you call out, rushing over to the brothers and prying the darker haired italian's hands off of his brother.  
"Thank you. You must excuse my brother. Oh, I'm Italy and that is my brother Romano," Italy says, taking your hand and shaking it exuberantly.  
"I'm Stormfire. America's ex-sister," you say, smiling for the first time in what felt like days to you.  
"Stormfire, what a pretty name. What's your human name? Mine's Feliciano Vargas," Italy says, releasing your hand. He puts an arm around your shoulder, walks to one of the windows, and sits down. You sit down next to him.  
"My human name is Isabella Fire," you say, hugging Italy.  
Italy hugs you back. "How did you get to be here with big brother France?"  
"Almost the same way you did. Except I was playing by a pond with Sealand," you tell him.  
"Sealand. Is he here?" Italy asks, looking around for the young boy.  
"No he's not. He's still up on land. The beast knocked him out,"  
"Then we still have a chance to escape. All he needs to do is get help," Italy exclaims.  
"Oh, trust me, Sealand'll go and help. I'm one of his only friends. He'll want me back," you say with a sigh, your thoughts turning back to Sealand. "I wonder where he is now?"


	6. Chapter 6: Potatoes and Tomatoes

**Chapter 6: Potatoes and Tomatoes**

~Back at China's house~

A tall figure walks down the gravel path to China's house. Upon hearing the crunching of feet on the gravel path, China looks up to see Germany. China slowly walks over to Germany. "Hello Germany. What brings you here today?"  
"Well, I was just hoping that you know where Italy is. It would seem that he has disappeared," Germany says.  
"No, I have not seen Italy," China says with a shake of his head.  
"You don't know where Romano is then, do you? I have been trying to find him all day," Spain says, appearing from around the bend in the road carrying a box of tomatoes.  
Japan, upon seeing the two new arrivals, walks over to China, Germany, and Spain. "Hello Germany, Spain. Where's Italy?"  
"That's what I would like to know," Germany says to Japan with a shake of his head. "And what are you doing here Japan?"  
Japan quickly explains the entire situation to Germany and Spain. "You know," Spain says, "I wonder if Romano and Italy got themselves captured by this water creature?"  
"It wouldn't surprise me," Germany says in disgust. "Italy is always managing to get himself captured,"  
"Hey guys! Come and look at this!" Britain calls out. "It's Stormfire and France. And could that be..."  
The others quickly go over to where Britain was standing around a portal that showed where Stormfire and her companions were being held. "Italy," Germany says.  
"And Romano," Spain adds, spotting his former subordinate.  
"Well, now that we know that I was telling the truth, how are we going to help them?" Sealand asks.  
There is silence as everyone thinks.  
"Well, the only thing that I can think of is to use someone as bait," Britain says.  
"Well, that would work, but who?" Germany says, looking at his companions.  
"Britain?" Japan says, "You can do magic. If you were used as bait you could contact us from inside of that prison,"  
In the shocked silence that follows, Sealand turns his attention to the still open view portal.  
"Wh-what?! Me!? Are you crazy!" Britain exclaims.  
"He's right, you know," a new voice says. "And if I was out here, then Japan's plan would work,"  
"Norway!" Britain says, seeing his friend approach them. "Why are you here?!"  
"Finland is gone," Norway says simply. "I went to visit him today and found his house abandoned. Sweden knows nothing of his whereabout," he explains.  
"Well, it looks like I have no other choice," Britain observes with a resigned sigh. "Sealand, let's go back to that pond of yours, shall we?"


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas Is Coming

**Chapter 7: Christmas is Coming**

~At Finland's house, earlier~

"I can't wait. Christmas is coming," Finland says with a happy sigh. He just loved Christmas. The cheer. The happiness. The sense of unity with his fellow countries.  
"Hello Finland,"  
Finland turns around to see Iceland. "Oh, hello Iceland,"  
"Getting in the Christmas spirit, I see," Iceland observes. "At least you aren't wearing that Santa outfit of yours,"  
"Oh, don't be silly," Finland says with a laugh, "I wore that all day yesterday. And besides, I'm going into town,"  
"Oh alright. Mind if I come with you?" Iceland asks.  
"Oh not at all," Finland says. The two walk in silence until they arrive at a small river. Finland smiles and sighs, then laughs as Iceland's puffin dives into the river.  
"Hey! Where are you going?!" Iceland calls out. His puffin answers him by breaking through the surface of the water holding two small fish in his beak.  
"Ah, it looks like he was just going to get the fishes," Finland observes with a smile. Mr. Puffin shakes his head, swallowing the two fishes.  
"What is wrong?" Iceland asks his puffin. Mr. Puffin opens his beak to respond but is beaten by the sound of roaring water. The two countries watch as a hideous beast rises out of the water above them.  
"What is that?!" Finland exclaims, backing away from the water.  
"I don't know, but I think it has its sights set on us!" Iceland says, grabbing Finland and running back the way they came. They do not make it far when the feel themselves get lifted into the air.  
"What is happening?" Finland cries, struggling to get himself free.  
"Go Mr. Puffin! Get help!" Iceland cries, watching his puffin fly away.  
The monster that had a hold of Iceland and Finland screams in fury. "I don't think it liked that," Finland observes as the monster runs back to the water. Moments later it dives into the river.

~One hour later, in the underwater prison~

Finland moans, coming to in a small chamber. "Iceland?...where..." he starts to say, trailing off when he sees Iceland, still unconscious. "Oh Iceland," Finland says, getting to his knees and going over to Iceland. He places a hand on Iceland's shoulder and gently shakes his friend. Iceland stirs, coughing up water.  
"Hello? Are you alright?" you say from the cell over. You had been watching the two new arrivals for the past hour just waiting for them to wake up. "Are you alright?" you ask again.  
"Uh, yes, I think we are now," Finland says. "Oh, my name's Finland, and this is Iceland,"  
"I'm Stormfire," you say, smiling warmly at Finland. You retract and look over at France, the only other in your cell since the Italy brothers had been removed to the cell across the hall from yours. "They're awake," you tell France.  
Just then the door to your cell opened and another person was shoved inside. You look over and quickly rush over to the new arrival.  
"Wh-where am I?"


	8. Chapter 8: Who?

**Chapter 8: Who?**

"Canada?" you say, going down onto your knees and putting a hand on the shoulder of the new arrival. The new arrival looks up and you smiles happily, it was Canada. "Oh, Canada," you say, embracing him.  
"Stormfire? What are you doing here?" Canada asks, embracing you back.  
You shrug, releasing Canada and helping him to his feet. "I really don't know. I guess that your story is just about as similar as any of ours," you say. "Walking by some body of water when you were captured,"  
"Yes. I was by Niagara Falls with Kumiju and America when something grabbed me and drug me under the falls," Canada says. "I don't know what happened to Kumijirou,"  
You sigh. Canada could never get the name of his bear correct. "So you don't know where Kumajirou is? Could he still be at the surface with America?"  
"Possibly. I don't know how I would live if America didn't have him," Canada says.  
You shake your head and lead Canada over to one of the windows. The two of you sit down together. "So, how have things been this past month?" you ask.  
"Oh, really quiet actually. America's been really upset since you've gone. It was actually a miracle that he was walking with me by Niagara Falls. He hasn't left his house since you left,"  
"He hasn't? Not even for world meetings?" you say, shocked.  
"Oh, he's gone out for world meetings, but he says very little. It is a big change from who he used to be," Canada says.  
"Wow. A quiet America. That's something that I thought could happen," you say, still in shock.  
"It is a real miracle," France says, joining you. "I never thought that America could get so upset over something. I mean, he did the same thing to Britain," France pauses for a moment, "But then, Britain stayed heartbroken for nearly a century afterward, so I guess that this it is normal,"  
"Normal or not, after we get free I'm visiting him," you say, "When I rebelled I never thought that he would get this heartbroken. I feel kinda bad now. Not that I don't like my freedom though," you add hastily.  
"I wonder how America is doing," Canada says thoughtfully. You sigh and lean into Canada, wondering the exact same thing.


	9. Chapter 9: Together Again

**Chapter 9: Together Again**

~At Sealand's pond~

Once they arrive at the pond again Sealand goes straight to the edge of the pond, looking straight down, evidently looking to see if he could see where Stormfire was being held.  
"Hey, it's alright. She's fine. Just look," Britain says, putting a hand on Sealand's shoulder and leading him over to the portal that looked into the cell that Stormfire shared with France.  
Sealand looks at the portal in shock. "Where's Italy and Romano?"  
"They got moved" Norway says, "And Finland and Iceland have been placed in the cell directly adjacent,"  
"Look! That looks like Canada!" Sealand exclaims, pointing to the newest arrival in Stormfire's cell.  
"Who? Oh yeah, America's brother," Britain says, looking into his portal.  
"Hey guys! You'll never guess what just happened to Canada!" a loud voice yells. Britain sighs and looks up to see America running towards them.  
"He just got taken by a sea monster. I know," Britain says in disgust. "So have Stormfire, France, Italy, Romano, Finland, and Iceland,"  
"Wow, dude, why so many?"  
"How am I supposed to know!" Britain says, his voice rising.  
China sighs in disgust and shakes his head. The western nations were always fighting. "Instead of fighting can we try to rescue our friends?" China says.  
"Yes, I agree," a soft voice says. China goes stiff and turns around to see Russia standing a few feet away.  
At the sound of Russia's voice, America and Britain stop fighting and look up. "Well, welcome Russia. What brings you here?" Britain says nervously.  
"Oh, I was just bored and wanted to come and see what my friends were doing,"  
China sighs and shifts away from Russia. He had never been great friends with Russia, no one really was. He knew that now that Russia was here the other countries would work hard to find a way to keep Russia here on the surface while they went down under the water into the prison.  
"Russia, how about you lead the group to stay here on the surface. What do you say old chap?" Britain says, trying to hide his nerves.  
"Alright that sounds wonderful!" Russia says. "Now who will be staying with me?"  
There is silence before Norway steps up. "I'm staying," he says, looking around at the others. Now that Norway had volunteered, others started to volunteer. Japan, Sealand, Denmark. That leaves China, Britain, America, Germany, Spain, and Sweden going down to rescue the trapped nations. With a sigh, Britain beckons to the nations who will be traveling down into the prison. They get close to the portal, join hands, and vanish.


	10. Chapter 10: You Bastard

**Chapter 10: You Bastard**

~Down in the underwater prison~

After setting up and escape circle where they could all to to go back to the surface, they were divided into groups by Germany. This was accomplished by drawing sticks. America and Britain were together, Germany was with Spain, and Sweden was with China.  
"I wonder how much Romano misses me," Spain wonders, looking into an empty cell.  
"I don't think that he misses anyone," Germany says, "He's not the type,"  
"Oh, you'd be shocked," Spain responds, "Even with that cold exterior of his he does miss me, I know it," Spain sighs quietly.  
"Well, I know Italy will be glad to see me," Germany says with a disgusted sigh. Since Italy was always getting himself captured, Germany had gotten quite used to rescuing his friend.  
"I know that Romano appears to hate everyone, he's really a rather sentimental guy," Spain says with a sigh, "I remember when he was my underling. When I first got him, I was excited to actually have an underling before I realized that the reason Austria had given Romano to me was because he was lazy. All he ever did was sleep and eat. But I do think that he was trying,"  
They walk down the dark corridor in silence. The damp, dank walls closing in on the two countries. Water running down the walls and collecting in dark pools on the floor.  
"Of all the places for Italy to get caught in," Germany comments in disgust as he walks through one of the puddles. He shakes his head in wonder. He could never understand how Italy always got captured so easily. Since he had become friends with Italy it had become his second job to go and rescue Italy. "I wish that Italy didn't get captured as much," Germany says, looking into a cell and seeing a humanoid skeleton. He shakes his head. He'd seen worse in his history than just the skeleton of some poor person who didn't make it out.  
"I don't like this place," Spain says, looking into one of the cells. He shudders and looks away from a pair of animal skeletons locked in a battle to the death. He jumps at the sound of shouting voices from up ahead.  
"It sounds like America and Britain are at it again," Germany observes.  
"They are probably arguing Stormfire again," Spain comments, remembering the argument at the World Conference that America had with Britain over Stormfire.  
"Spain, you bastard, where have you been?" a voice calls out from the darkness.  
"Romano?" Spain calls out, hurrying over to one of the cells and looking in.  
"Yes, who else would it be you jerk!" Romano snaps back, going up to the cell door.  
"Everyone stand back! I'm going to use fire to break the locks!" Britain calls out, having found the cells where the other countries and Stormfire were being held. When everyone steps back from the doors, Britain closes his eyes, mumbles a few words, and, flash, the locks burst into flame and fall away.


	11. Chapter 11: Fire

As soon as the locks hit the floor the walls echo with a great roar and flames shoot up from the damp stones.  
"What the hell?!" Britain exclaims, looking at walls in shock.  
"Germany! Germany! Help me!" Italy cries in panic, clinging to his brother.  
"Let go of me you filthy bastard!" Romano snaps, pushing his brother away and towards the flames that engulfed the doorway.  
"Italy!" Germany calls out dashing through the flames into the cell where Italy was, "Come on!"  
Italy runs up to Germany in panic, throwing himself at his German friend. Germany sighs in disgust and shoves him through the flames to Spain.  
"Romano! Come on!" Spain calls, batting at the flames. With a grumble and a sigh, Romano charges headlong into the flames and collides with Spain's stomach. Spain staggers backwards but quickly regains his balance. Germany leaps through the flames after Romano.  
While the Italy brothers are being helped, you watch the flames in fear from your cell. "How on earth can a fire erupt in a damp prison _under water_?" you exclaim to Canada, clinging onto his arm.  
"I don't know," he responds, "But we should really get out of this cell now,"  
"You are so right dude!" America calls out.  
"Yes. Hurry up and get out of there! I can't hold back these flames for ever!" Britain says, beads of sweat forming on his brow.  
You watch as France looks at the flames, then at Britain, before leaping through the door and landing neatly in the corridor. Canada smiles at you, removing your hand from his arm and quickly follows France. With a nervous gulp, you close your eyes and run through the door. You stop when you feel yourself collide with someone. "Oh, sorry!" you say, opening your eyes and looking up to see who collided with. It was China. You blush and pull away. "Sorry," you repeat.  
"It's ok," he responds, putting a hand on your shoulder.  
As you look around, you see everyone out in the corridor. "Alright! Everyone back to the ring!" Germany booms.  
"Who daressss to take my prisssonerssss!" a voice hisses in a near screech. Your eyes go wide in fear and you cling to China. You did not want to be recaptured by that beast.  
"We do!" Germany calls out. "You have no right to keep our friends hostage!"  
"No one takesss away my prisssonersss! You shall all face my wrath!" the voice screeches. Moments later a groaning echoes down the corridor. You turn your head around in fear and cry out as you see slimy, mutant, human-fish lurching towards you. You close your eyes and swallow. You were not going to let those beasts scare you. You breath in and reach your left hand for your gun, pulling it slowly out of its holster and loading it. As you open your eyes, you let go of China and bring out your shovel. You brace your shovel against your arm. As you glance quickly over to the other countries, you see that they were all in fighting positions. China was the only other to have any sort of physical weapon, in his case a wok. You look back to the beasts approaching you. With another sigh, you watch as the monsters get closer and closer. You raise your gun, taking aim at one of the approaching creature's head's, pull back the trigger, and fire.


	12. Chapter 12: Time To Fight

"Aiyaaa!" China cries out, swinging his wok at the creatures nearest him. Letting the backlash from the gun move you backward, you duck China's swinging wok, putting your gun away. You weren't going to need it now that the fighting had started. Your shovel would be enough. You roll to the left, swinging your shovel out wide, bringing several creatures to the ground. You leap to your feet and swiftly smack them over the head. With a snort and a grunt, you swing your shovel again, letting it smack into another creature.  
"We've got to get back to the ring!" Britain calls out, ducking a tentacle from one of the creatures. He sends the creature backward with a punch in the stomach. "We can't hold these creatures off forever!"  
You nod, wondering just which way was out. As if in answer to your unspoken question, China grabs your arm. "This way," he says to you, starting to move in the direction you were facing. You nod and try to keep up with him while trying to avoid the reaching tentacles of the mutant creatures.  
"China! Stormfire" America calls out suddenly. You look up to see a huge monster in front of you. Your eyes go wide as you recognize the creature who had taken you in the first place. The creature snarls at you, lashing out one of its huge, slimy, tentacles towards you. With a swiftness you didn't know anyone could possess, China leaps upward and backward, away from the tentacle. He drops into a crouch his wok at the ready. You move to your left, reading your shovel.  
"You'll never esssscape from me," the beast hisses, spitting and foaming at the mouth. "I will keep you, no matter what!"  
As the beast is speaking, you notice China jerk his head at the other countries. Quickly moving your eyes back to the beast, you narrow your eyes and growl. "No one takes away my freedom," you say, your voice low. You crouch down, readying your shovel before springing up into the air. You smack the beast over the head, backflipping to land on your feet next to China. The beast roars in fury, lashing out at you. You jump, trying to avoid the swinging tentacle, but fail and get pinned against the wall.  
"Stormfire!" Canada calls out upon seeing his friend smacked against the wall.  
"No Canada!" Finland cries out, trying to restrain Canada as he rushes to your aid. You sigh, pushing against the tentacle. Nothing was going to keep Canada still, you could tell that. You didn't know why, but Canada didn't like to see anything happen to you.  
"You will never essscape me!" the beast cries suddenly, rearing up to its full height, lashing out at Canada and Finland. Your eyes go wide as it picks up you, Canada, Finland, and China. "Now you ssshall never find them!" it screeches, diving headlong into the flames.  
"No! Stormfire! Canada" you hear America cry out in anger...fear? _"Wow, is the all mighty hero actually worried about us?"_ you think, a hint of sarcasm in your thoughts. Well, whatever you had heard, you weren't going to find out any time soon, you realize. At the speed you were traveling the other countries would never catch up.  
"Hey! You there! Put them down!" a new voice calls out in a stern tone. You look up in shock to see someone in what appeared to be a military uniform. With this person, you assumed it was a he, was a young girl, another guy who had what appeared to be a cat on his head, and a girl who holding what appeared to be a frying pan. You quickly glance over at Canada and saw recognition in his eyes.  
"Pleassssantly," the beast says, unceremoniously dropping you and your companions. As you got to your feet, you feel a hand grip your upper arm and look up to see the older girl above you. You smile a thanks at her as she helps you to your feet. "Now we ssshall sssee if you can essscape!" the beast hisses before sliding out the way it came, a heavy door slamming behind it.


	13. Chapter 13: Metal and Flesh

"Are you alright?" the older girl asks you as soon as the beast leaves.  
"Yeah, I think so," you say, leaning on your shovel. "I'm still kinda at a loss as to what just happened though,"  
"Don't worry, it happened to all of us," the brown haired guy says in a calm tone, "Being kidnapped I mean,"  
You look around at the assembly of faces, feeling confusion well up inside of you. You blink and shake your head, leaning on your shovel, trying to get a handle on the situation you were currently in when you feel a light tug on your jeans. You look down into sweet green eyes.  
"Are you ok?" the small girl asks you in a soft voice.  
"Yeah, just completely and utterly confused, that's all," you respond.  
"That's ok, I was too when we first arrived. I still am," she tells you.  
You smile down at the young girl, looking up when you feel a light touch on your shoulder. "Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Hungary and this is Liechtenstein," the older girl says.  
"I'm Greece," the brown haired guy says.  
"And I am Switzerland," the blond haired guy in the military uniform says.  
"I'm Stormfire, America's ex little sister," you say.  
"Well, it's nice to know that we're not alone, isn't it?" Finland asks nervously.  
You smile, since you didn't know what else to do or say. With a sigh, you look down at your clothing. _"I'm never going to get this clean,"_ you think, brushing at one of the water stains on your vest.  
"Why do you think that that beast singled us out? We were not alone," China asks, breaking into the silence.  
"Yeah, I'd like to know that too. Especially since he let some of his former captives go," you respond.  
"I think that it was because we were the closest to him," Canada says.  
"Yeah, everyone else had snuck by him when he was distracted," Finland agrees, walking over to the one window in the chamber when a roaring starts up.  
"Here they come again," Switzerland says, getting out his gun.  
You are about to ask who is coming again when you see more mutant humanoid fish walking towards your group. _"This must be what he meant by 'you will not escape',"_ you think, getting your shovel ready.  
"They come in waves," Switzerland informs the new arrivals, shooting one of the mutants. You nod, swinging your shovel and knocking one of the mutants to the ground.

~Some time later~

You sigh in relief as the last mutant falls to the ground. "I thought that wave would never end!" you exclaim, wiping sweat and gore from your brow. Ever since that first wave time had blurred for you. You last all sense of time, as well as the number of waves you had fought through.  
"Aiya! I think that they are trying to tire us out," China says with a sigh and a moan. "I am too old to be doing this,"  
"I think you're right, China. They want us to let down our guard so they can make us into one of them," Finland agrees.  
You nod your head slowly, too tired to speak anymore. Your body screamed at you to lie down, to get some sleep. You dearly wanted to but if you did it would mean your end.  
"Stormfire, you look tired. How about you get some sleep," Greece says to you, reaching up to his head to pet his cat. You smile at him and slowly shake your head.  
"No, I don't want to be asleep when the next wave comes. Although I may just end up falling asleep standing up sooner or later," you say, you tone dry and cracked.  
"Nice work, my prissoners," the all too familiar hissing voice coos at them. "Ssso far you have lived up to my expectationssss. Live through one more wave and I will leave you alone,"  
"How do we know that!?" Switzerland exclaims, looking up at the walls where the hissing was coming from. Because their cell was a circle it was impossible to tell where the voice was coming from.  
"Well, I have run out of minionssss to throw at you," the voice answers. "Live through this lassst wave, the hardessst wave, and you can ressst,"  
"Oh, I so hope that that's the truth," you moan, getting to your feet as the 'last' wave of mutants entered your cell from all sides. Without looking, everyone backed into a circle, with little Liechtenstein in the center. You were between Greece and Canada, with China to Canada's left. Finland was to Greece's right and Switzerland next to him. Closing off the circle almost directly behind you was Hungary.  
As the first mutants reach you, you swing your shovel, smacking off the mutant's head. You snarl, using your shovel as a long knife to stab at another mutant. To your right, Greece jumped into the air with a twirl, kicking out his right foot, which connected neatly with the chest of a mutant, sending it flying back to meet its demise in a messy heap against the far wall. Canada, meanwhile, let loose a punch and a kick which he used to spin himself to the left to doge the tentacle of one of the mutants. China heaved his wok into the mutant that Canada had just hit, bursting open the head. Switzerland was the neatest of the group, using his gun to smack around the mutants, since he had long since run out of ammunition. He stabbed and beat the mutants to either his left or right, to wither Finland or Hungary. Hungary beat the beasts with her frying pan, which, despite its smaller size, was just as deadly as China's wok and your shovel. It was made even more deadly since Hungary was one to be feared when she gets angry. Finland is also one to be feared in battle. Even with his cheery exterior, you have learned that he knows how to fight. The punches and kicks he throws sends the mutants flying through the air of smashing into the ground into messy heaps of slime and gore.  
Mutant after mutant comes at you. You swing and smash, not letting any of them near you. The swing and smash of your shovel had become anything but mindless now. It had become your only hope of survival, along with the support of the other countries. Sweat forms on your brow. Sweat, and blood. A mixture which trickled down your face, between your eyes and over your cheeks. Blood ran down your legs, sticking to the gore of the mutants you were killing. Gore that you didn't feel. Didn't know was there.  
You give a last swing of your shovel and look around. Gone. All the mutants were gone. You look around once more. Could it really be true? Could you finally get some rest now?  
"Hey guys, look, a message," Finland says, blood trickling down one cheek from a cut right underneath his eye. He points to the wall, where a message had appeared.  
"Rest, regain your strength. But beware, the worst is yet to come..."


End file.
